


I Need Your Help

by BettaDad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Gore, Character Death, Civilian Keith, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Forced Mutatation, Hospitals, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Pro Hero Hunk, Pro Hero Lance, Pro Hero Pidge/Katie Holt, Quirks, Retired Hero Shiro, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettaDad/pseuds/BettaDad
Summary: The faint sound of beeping grew louder as he gained consciousness and the strong smell of disinfectant assaulted his nose. His eyes opened slightly, immediately greeted by whites and light greens. Eyes trailed along his own arm to see needles and tubes sticking out and a clamp looking thing on his finger. He went to sit up and instantly regretted it like a jolt of pain spread throughout his body. Wincing, he looked around a bit more, just another dull hospital room he thought until a slumped over form in the corner near his own bed caught his attention.





	I Need Your Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written. I'm more of someone who draws than writes. Anyways I had this really good idea of a BNHA crossover story, I attempted to make a comic but I couldn't make it as action-packed as I wanted it to be. Anyways, I hope it's not awful. The first chapter will be short.
> 
> Another thing, all characters have their canon appearances from the post-war pictures seen in s8. Except for some modifications of course.

A bell chimed as the door opened to the diner as Adam held it open for Shiro,

“Ladies First~” Adam snickered as he bowed and signaled for him to go forth. Shiro just sighed and entered, mumbling a quick “I hate you so much,” under his breath. 

“Not what you said last night,” Adam commented back, but immediately got a smack to the back of the head. The way the tips of Shiro’s ears turned red wasn't to be missed though, Shiro let out a small cough,

“Let’s just go, sit down, and wait for Keith to arrive.” 

They had a quick chat with the waitress before she took them to a booth.

"Would you like anything to drink to get you started?" She asked in a bubbly tone. 

"Do you have any alcohol?" Adam tried asking but was cut off.

"Adam, no, it's only 10 am," Shiro scolded turning his attention back to the waitress, "just water will do," Adam whined.

As the waitress left another chime could be heard from the door, just some guy in a hoodie and sweats, not Keith, as Shiro would have hoped. A minute later though as the Waitress was setting their drinks down, yet another chime was heard and a gasp as another waitress and Keith almost collided. A small, "I'm sorry," was heard as he made his way to the booth the other two men were at. He sat down with a huff.

"Are you boys ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Give us a few more minutes," Shiro replied and the waitress nodded, then turned and walked off. He gave Keith a once over, He had bags under his eyes, his hair was sticking out in places it shouldn't and he was hunched over, "Well you look like shit," He pointed out. Keiths face scrunched into a scowl.

"Thanks," He dryly remarked.

"Seriously though, why do you look like you crawled out of the ground," Adam asked. 

"Because-" Keith paused and looked to the side, " Because I didn't go to sleep till 8 am."

"You were looking at Knife catalogs weren't you?"

Keiths head dropped onto the table, "Yeah..." He huffed. 

"You are truly hopeless," Shiro chuckled, "Figure out what you want to order." 

Keith glanced up at Shiro and Adam reading from the same menu, trying to figure out what to order. His eyes felt heavy and the loud yet calming commotion of the diner faded into the background of his own thoughts as he closed his eyes. Then he awoke for a second, just enough to register the incredibly loud explosion that went off and that he was thrown through the air blacking out as soon as he hit the ground. 

Keith coughed himself awake, eyes opened barely wide enough to see the body of his brother a few inches away, covered in ash and dirt. His arm looked like it had been ripped clean off at the shoulder, blood flowed thickly from the would and soaked into his clothes. A wave of nausea hit Keith as he looked around, more bodies were flung around, some charred and blackened. There was Adam, no more than 20 ft away, pinned under a piece of wood and unconscious or maybe even dead. The thought of them like this sickened Keith to no end and he vomited up the entire contents of his stomach, the burning of his throat is one of the only sensations he remembers as his eyes closed and he lost consciousness once again. 


End file.
